wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
If I Didn't Have You
Summary Whilst hiding from dragons and Ruber, the Griffin and the mechanical army, Devon and Cornwall then bicker over each other thus breaking into song of how they wanted to be separated in their own ways. The whole sequence of Cornwall's wishes involves A dinosaur skeleton, A TV set with Devon in it, Pride Rock (Parodying Disney's The Lion King), A dartboard with Devon's head on it, A Lava lamp and a volcanic pit. Devon's wishes involves dressing up as a Japanese performer, sculpting a statue, becoming a silhouette with a cartoon castle and grabbing a ball which turns into Cornwall's head. The Next Sequence involves Cornwall wearing a hacker mask and holding a chainsaw, tied on a log about the be sliced, Devon facing fate on a slope with a boulder rolling on it. Cornwall on trial and Devon as a judge. Devon as a Godzilla, Cornwall grabbing Devon's mouth, and Devon drilling on a cliff so Cornwall will fall in style of a Wile E. Coyote cartoon. Devon putting his glove covered hand through Cornwall's head. Cornwall flirting with Red hot Riding Hood which morphs into Devon. Devon looking in a mirror which has Cornwall in it which Devon grabs Cornwall and folds him in a egg and bounces it off in a cave which shatters, revealing an baby Devon and another egg bounces on and shatters, revealing an baby Cornwall who then fights with baby Devon as three eggs dance on screen until a cane hooks them off. Devon and Cornwall fuss over which lead part before morphing into a stained window before it morphs back to Devon and Cornwall dressed up as 1970s singers. The cloud of smoke transitions it to a spotlight stage with Devon and Cornwall dressed up as Elvis Presley sing the last lines before Devon socks Cornwall in the face, ending the song. Lyrics Cornwall: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could dragonize this cave in a minute! Cornwall! They would sing cuz i would be the dragon king I would love this world without you in it! If I Didn't Have you! Devon: If You Didn't Have Me?! Cornwall: If I Didn't Have You! Devon: Oh How about If I Didn't Have You huh? Both: Oh what i could be if there was only me oh what I'd do if i didn't have you! speech Kayley: Stop bickering and get your act together! Devon: Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only i had separate parts my career would be the art I'd be the star of Camelot you'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I Didn't Have You! Cornwall: I should be so lucky! Devon: If I Didn't Have You! Cornwall: Oh Wait! You'll be dead! Both: Oh what i could be if there was only me oh what I'd do if i didn't have you! Oh what I'd do If I Didn't have you! Devon: Trapped! Oh! Trapped! Cornwall: Stuck here with you for 500 Years!! Devon: Oh dear, it's learned to count Cornwall: if you had gotten me a good lawyer I would've split 400 years ago! Devon: Now listen here pal, i didn't come here to be insulted! Cornwall: Oh? where do you usually go? Devon: I'd be a fire breathing lizard! Cornwall: I'd be one high flying wizard! Devon: you'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct!! you'd cease to be Cornwall: I'm so tired of you nagging! Devon: And I'm so tired of your bragging! Cornwall: Ha ha without me you'd have no brain! Both: With wish to think! Cornwall: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could dragonize this cave in a minute! Cornwall! They would sing cuz i would be the dragon king I would love this world without you in it! Devon: with Cornwall's half If only i had separate parts my career would be the art I'd be the star of Camelot I would love this world without you in it! Both: If i didn't have you! Chorus: If i didn't have you! Both: If i didn't have you! Chorus: If i didn't have you! Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Devon: This way let me lead! Chorus: Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Cornwall: No this way twinkle toes! Both: life could be so sweat, if these were both my feet! What I'd do if i didn't have you!' Cornwall: ''I got you babe! Both: Oh what I'd do if i didn't have yooooou! Both: Elvis Presley hey! Oh if i didn't! Oh if i didn't, have yoooou! Thank you very much! thank you very much ladies and gentlemen! Devon: Elvis's voice Devon's left the building Cornwall: Elvis's voice you've sang before have you? Category:Group Songs Category:Quest for Camelot songs